Madinat Alttabjil
History The capital city of the Sultanate of Rune'Daath is said to have been founded 2 years after the rebellion against Abia ended. This was to mark a new age for the desert culture's life. The sultanate sought to make this city a world wonder, to draw in people from all across the continent. They traveled for weeks before finding a perfect spot for his idea to blossom. Just south of the largest lake in Rune'Daath. Construction began, walls and pillars of sandstone, with colored clay for designs along the walls. Atop the tallest pillars along the outer walls, large crystals of varying colors. These would become the catalysts for the "Difae Mmunie" (Di-fah Am-u-nan), or the "Impenetrable Defense" as it'd be called in Common. Geography Madinat Alttabjil is located just south of Nniemat Al'Ard, the largest lake in Rimal Al'Ajdad. This area is chosen at is close to a fresh water source, with less sandy areas, with more rocky or barren terrain. Though this is not to say it is safe from the sandstorms that plague much of the landmass. Mintaqat Alnnabil The wealthiest section of the city, this is home to military leaders, Syd Alltajir, or Alrraei. This area is surrounded by a thin wall, merely meant to just be used as a way of organizing the city. It's located in the center of the city, expanding all the way to touch the northern wall of the city. The buildings in this district are made of sandstone, with a clay coating. Usually a natural brown with colors used to make murals. This area seems to be constantly in a state of upkeep. It is rare to see something broken, or the bare sandstone to be seen. Mintaqat Eamla This section of the city is dedicated to trade. It's located in the eastern most parts of the city. All of the merchants travel from the far cities spread across Rimal Al'ajdad, bringing food, gems, and a vast variety of goods that are brought in from the port or made within the border of the Sultanate. A majority of the trade happens out of caravans, stalls, or makeshift stores. Alddaeara Located just south of the Mintaqat Eamla, is the Alddaeara. The section of the city dedicated to brothels and more seedier businesses. Many brothels also double as taverns and hookah lounges. The trade of recreational drugs also take up a fair bit of the trade that happens in area. This is by no means a shameful section to visit, as the Rune'Daathians revel in hedonistic behavior. Sex workers are respected just the same as other merchants who would sell food, or the blacksmith who makes weapons for the army. They serve a part in society and are almost a staple in it, just as is the military. Government Madinat Alttabjil is under direct order of the current ruler of the Sultanate. They're free to push forth any ordinance or new law as they see fit. This isn't a decision made alone. The Sultan, or Sultana, will confer with the Council of Emirs, and several advisors. Whilst the Sultana or Sultan has the final say and isn't required to consult the council, should they not wish to, it is deemed almost a tradition to do so. Law There are several laws in Easima and, subsequently, Madinat Alttabjil that mandate the practice of celebrating religious holidays related to the Fida'an and the Sultanate's history. It is strictly enforced that those who are able to, are to attend or hold the celebrations themselves. Alongside this, there are much higher expectations to uphold the Takhlis Kud, a document that outlines all the expected behavior of the citizens of the Sultanate, the expected service of the army, or serving the Sultanate by working. They expect most to excel in one or more behavoiral aspects than all of them, though should one openly go against them, such as displaying cowardice or lack of determination, they are imprisoned and judged by the Sultana. Of course, the fear of being exiled leads many to hide any opposing traits. Economy Madinat Alttabjil is home to the largest number of brothels and taverns. Many deem the city as a "paradise". Because of this, Madinat Alttabjil is a city built almost entirely on tourism. Though, it remains the capital, and as such, tons of information, politicians, merchants, and guilds flow in and out of the city. The small ports at the north of the city help keep the city running, as many merchant guilds prefer to send goods through on boat, to avoid having to travel over land through the mountains of sand. Category:Settlements Category:Around the World Category:Easima